


Warm Me Up?

by StarGazerGamer



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, PWP, Smutty goodness, some feelings thrown in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 08:50:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13210242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarGazerGamer/pseuds/StarGazerGamer
Summary: My present for ShakenVeil as part of the MEWC Gift Exchange.Sara Ryder and Evfra get trapped on Voeld.  Sara finds out that Evfra may not be as cold towards her as she thought, and he has a few ideas for getting through a cold Voeld snowstorm.





	Warm Me Up?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CrazyBoneLady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBoneLady/gifts).



Ryder was grumpy. There were a myriad of reasons as to why she was grumpy, but the primary one being she was stuck on Voeld. Stuck on Voeld with the most stubborn, cranky angara to grace Andromeda. In her exalted opinion. She was trapped with him until the blizzard died down which, according to SAM, would take approximately five hours. SAM assured her that the life support systems in her armor and the small heaters in the lab were sufficient to keep her from freezing to death.

“Why are you shivering?” Was that a worried note in Evfra’s voice? _Nah, not him. At least not with me._ Sara grumbled internally as she settled down next to one of the space heaters. Her pale blue eyes shot a quick glower at him before she answered, doing everything in her power to keep her teeth from chattering.

“It’s cold. My body is designed to shiver as a way to keep itself warm. If I _stop_ shivering, then I will worry.” Sara hunched her shoulders to try and protect her ears as a frigid breeze snapped through the lab. Today was just not her day, that whole genetic bad luck thing struck again.

“That seems highly inefficient for your species. Surely you had areas on your home world that were cold?” Evfra settled his large form close to Sara and she felt the heat _radiate_ from his body. If it was Jaal she’d have already asked to snuggle and get warm, but seeing as it was Evfra… Sara would rather freeze her ass off than ask to borrow his body heat. It didn’t matter that her heart would always flutter whenever she’d talk to him, the nerves twisting her tongue. Those nerves brought out sarcasm and awkwardness to hide them, which did little to endear her to the Resistance leader. Sara wished she wasn’t so out of her depth when it came to talking to Evfra.

“Yes. I didn’t live near any of those areas. It got cold where we lived on Earth but only for a few months out of our solar year. So, by the time our bodies adapted to the cold, it was time to get used to warmer temperatures.” Sara told him as she wrapped an arm around her knees. Her shoulders shook from the shivers, even being close to the heater. It was going to be a long and miserable five hours.

“Were there any places you enjoyed?” Sara cast a quick glance at Evfra, was he making conversation? Well, she’d appreciate the fact that he wasn’t being surly, and she wasn’t being an embarrassment to the family name. Her mind drifted to some of the places she enjoyed back on Earth.

“There were a few places. My brother enjoyed the beach and the waves, but I enjoyed the mountains. The spring brought flowers of every color I could imagine to the hillside. An explosion in rainbow colors as far as I could see. Summer would bring hot and humid days. Lazing around under the trees, enjoying the shade, or splashing around in a little pond close to the cabin my family owned. Fall brought the change of seasons. Golds, reds, oranges. It was so beautiful. In winter snow covered everything, an entire blanket of white over all the trees. We’d have a fire going in the fireplace and my Mom would have the entire cabin decorated up for the holidays.” A wistful sigh escaped her. She missed it, but more than that… She missed her family. The tears were unexpected, and she hastily ducked her head away to wipe them away. He’d likely think she was an even bigger idiot than he thought.

“You miss them?” Sara nodded and sighed.

“I do. I know that may make me weak.” She was cut off by his sudden snort.

“Missing one’s family doesn’t make you weak. You are far from weak Pathfinder Ryder.” Her eyes widened in surprise as she struggled to find a way to respond to that. “You are much too impertinent, but hardly weak.” _And there is it._ Sara found herself chuckling and the tension she’d carried earlier in her shoulders had dissipated. Close quarters brought out compliments from Evfra it seemed. Another shudder went through her and she grumbled again about the cold and tried to pull in closer.

“In extreme temperatures. It is better to share warmth is it not?” Sara studied his face for any hint of sarcasm, but she found nothing but concern. She wasn’t about to argue with him about it and settled down between his thighs. “It may be better if your armor is not on.” Evfra didn’t quite meet her eyes. A teasing smile edged onto her lips as she took off the armor.

It’s not as if he could be interested in her. Could he? She leaned back against him, feeling his heart race against his chest. The rhythm was strange, not quite like a human’s, but comforting all the same. He tucked the blanket in around them and Sara felt secure for the first time since landing in Andromeda. Losing her dad, becoming Pathfinder, Scott being in a coma, and dying _twice_ was not the best way to feel at ease. She leaned back against him and his arm slid around her waist. Her heart skipped a beat as she felt the butterflies flutter in her belly.

“There are _other_ ways of sharing body heat Ryder.” Heat speared through her as his voice rumbled over her. The man had a sexy voice, and then the implication of what he said hit her. Her head turned to face him, and bit her lip. He must’ve seen the uncertainty in her face. “Ryder, _Sara_ , you are a woman who has taken on the weight of your entire species’ survival. You have strength that no one thought you capable of. Despite the adversity, there has been a spark inside of you. I have been drawn to you since the first time you crashed onto Aya.”

“But you’ve been so… Angry.”

“As a way to keep you at arm’s length. I could not have my enemies discover a weakness, just as you cannot.” Sara nodded, she understood his reasoning. Enemies could use loved ones against her, so she’d learned to keep those close to her a secret. “Since the Archon’s fall, I have been imagining ways to show you how I feel. But then, you rarely come to Aya. It made it impossible and, so I had to come to Voeld.” The disgust in his tone elicited a laugh from her.

“You hate the cold as much as I do!” An exasperated sigh left him. Sara turned to face him, and she grinned at him. All his talk about her species and he wasn’t a fan of the cold either. “That’s cute.” She leaned up and pressed a kiss to his cheek, right next to his scars. The quiet intake of breath was her only warning before his hand slid into her hair and his lips covered hers. Sara sighed as his tongue slid against hers, sending fire licking along her veins. His other hand slid against her back, fisting in the fabric of her undersuit.

“Sara. Do you?” Evfra tore his mouth away from hers to ask, but his mind was muddled as she gently bit his lower lip.

“If I didn’t you would already be on the ground out cold. Now, let’s see if we can’t do something to warm up.” Sara murmured as she pressed against him. She smiled as his lips covered hers in a devouring kiss. The zipper on her suit hissed as he eased it down, his hand following every inch of exposed skin.

She moaned as his thumb brushed against her breast. He’d learned something about human anatomy as his hand cupped the slick heat between her legs. Either that or angaran women were really similar. A ragged cry dragged from her chest as he leaned down and captured one of her nipples in his mouth. The heat was a flashpoint in her system, burning bright and hot as it centered between her legs. Her orgasm slammed into her like an ocean’s wave during a storm. His name echoed off the walls as the waves of pleasure rolled through her.

She heard the rustling of fabric and suddenly he was pressing inside of her. She’d think about the unfairness of it later, she wanted to look at him and taste. It was hard to think with him filling her like this, and those ridges hit all the right spots inside of her. Evfra’s forehead dropped down to her shoulder and his grip on her hips was almost bruising. Sara rolled her hips against him and the sound he made should have alarmed her. The primal growl had heat curling tight in her groin. He began to move inside her and she lost herself to his pace. Every ridge dragged against her, making her mindless with the pleasure and heat.

Sara felt him tense under her and then he pulsed inside of her. A second orgasm washed through her, surprising her with its intensity. She collapsed against his chest, breaths coming in ragged pants as she struggled to come down from that. Evfra tugged the blanket around them, content to sit there as they were.

She heard the wind howling outside but she didn’t mind it as much anymore. “Are you still cold?” Sara kept the chuckle to herself at the amusement threading his voice.

“No. I’m not cold anymore. With you, I don’t think I ever will be.” Sara smiled as she heard the pleased rumble in his chest.

“There is no telling what the future holds for us Sara Ryder. I am willing to take that first step and see if it can work.”

“Well, one aspect certainly works.” She told him with her tongue firmly in her cheek. She squealed at the light smack to her ass for the sass. She laughed and let him roll them onto the floor in front of the space heater. She learned a thing or two about angaran stamina that night.


End file.
